


When did it all change?

by ToriViinna



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sparring, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriViinna/pseuds/ToriViinna
Summary: when Goku loses his wife, Vegeta is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	When did it all change?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please let me know what you think. All comments welcome.

Goku lays back on the grass on the hill and closes his eyes. Breathing deeply, He starts searching his mind. When did it all change? Maybe it was after Chi-Chi died. All his friends just kept telling him they were sorry for his lose. He kept that stupid grin on his face because they expected it. They expected him to be the light in the darkness. They all kept telling him it was ok to be sad, but he wasn't sad. He was furious, his blood itching for a fight. Vegeta understood. He came to Goku in the middle of the night, pulling him roughly from the bed he laid in.

"Get up Kakarot! I've had enough of you're moping around. Those fools may think you are ok but I know better." Vegeta said, pulling him to his feet.

Goku shoves him away and glares down at him.

"I'm fine Vegeta, what are you talking about?' Goku asks, rubbing the back of his head like he always does.

Vegeta cocks an eyebrow and glances around the room, bottles are scattered across the floor along with dirty clothes. He looks back at Goku and looks him up and down, taking in his appearance. His clothes are torn and dirty and he stinks from needing a shower and a shave. Vegeta cockes his eyebrow again as though waiting for an explination but Goku just rub the back of his head again. Vegeta turns around and heads for the door and looks back towards Goku, jerking his head telling him to follow him and Goku does. Once outside he takes to the air and flies off. Sighing deeply Goku follows him. After what seems like forever, he finally lands. 

Goku lands beside him and look at him questioningly. His mouth opens to say something but Vegeta just shakes his head and gets into a fighting stance. Goku takes up his stance and get ready for Vegeta's first attack. He lurches forward and swings at Goku. Goku bring his arm up to block it but his heart just isn't in it and Vegeta's fist hits his jaw. Goku flies back and hits the ground hard. Sitting up Goku look towards where he stood and all he sees is Vegeta coming towards him. He manages to block Vegeta's hit this time but barely. No words are spoken as they trade punch for punch, kick for kick, blast for blast. Soon Goku's mind starts to move from Chi-Chi to the fight before him. 

Goku moves become more sure and steady. After hours of fighting, the sun starts to peak above the horizon signaling the end of the fight. Goku look towards Vegeta and he's gone. Goku heads back to his house to get ready for his day. Goku has nothing to do, his boys grown and moved on with their own lives and his friends to old in their age to make the trip to see him since he has moved back to his grandfather's house. That is the curse of being a Saiyan on earth. You watch your friends and loved ones grow old and leave this world. They've lost many the past few years. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Android 18, Bulma's parents, Tien and many others. He goes throughout his day in a haze, not realling feeling anything. As he washes the dishes from his dinner, his mind begins to wonder and he cut himself. He watchs as the blood drips from his hand and into the water turning it pink. Goku wrap a towel around his hand and sits down, appling pressure until it stops bleeding. 

Goku looks outside and notice the moon is full. He feels a slight tingle from the power of the moon but he knows nothing else will come from it. He hears a sounds to the side of him and turns his head to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, looking at him. He walks forward and stares at Goku as though in a trance. Once he is in front of him Vegeta looks down at Goku's hand still wrapped in a red stained towel. He grabs it gently but firmly and pulls it towards him. Unwrapping it slowly he looks Goku in the eyes. After the towel is removed from his hand, Vegeta glances down at it and can see the angry red wound on Goku's palm and looks at him again.

Vegeta brings Goku's hand up to his lips and kisses the inside of it next to the cut. Goku's breath is stuck in his throat as he watchs Vegeta. His eyes never leave Goku's and he has to looks away. Goku's eyes move from Vegeta's eyes to where his lips meet his palm. Goku sucks in a breath as he see Vegeta's tiny pink tongue peak from between his lips, licking at the tiny bit of blood that still leaked from the wound. Something in Goku snaps at the sight and he jerks his hand away from Vegeta.

Goku's eyes lock back with Vegeta's and he can see a flash of worry and fear in them before they disappear again behind his mask. Goku growl lowly at the emotions and makes a vow to himself that he will never have that look in Vegeta's eyes again. Goku grabs him by his upper arms and slams him into the kitchen counter. His eyes are full of question as Goku's hand moves from his arm to his cheek and behind his head. He opens his mouth to say something and Goku decide to take full advantage of his confusion. His mouth clashes with Vegeta's and his tongue slips into his mouth. Vegeta's body goes rigid and his lips don't move. Goku pulls back slowly and look at him. Vegeta's lips still hang open and a faint blush sits on his cheeks. 

Goku's brain starts to go all over the place. Did he misread Vegeta? Is Vegeta mad at him? Has he pushed away his last friend? The panic must have been obvious on Goku's face because the next thing he knows he feels two hands grab his face and forces Goku to look into Vegeta's eyes. The eyes that usual hide all emotions and feeling are now shining with them. Joy, fear, confusion and love. Vegeta's hand moves to cradle the back of Goku's head as he guides their lips back together. Goku moans into the kiss and feels his legs start to tremble. Vegeta chuckles as he grabs Goku's hand and leads him into the bedroom. 

Glancing around quickly, Vegeta makes a note to clean this place up before things get worst. He turns his attention back to goku, forgetting the room immediately as he sees Goku's face. He is looking around nervously, refusing to meet Vegeta's gaze. Goku wrings his hand in front of his self and keeps his head down. Vegeta stalks towards him like a large feline who has set his eyes on his pray. Goku shivers as he feels Vegeta's hard gaze on him.

Lifting his head up, Goku finally meets Vegeta's eyes and gasps and the flame he sees in them. Vegeta holds his hand out towards Goku and waits for Goku to take his hand. Goku swallows the lump in his throat and reaches his hand out to grab Vegeta's. As soon as his hand is in Vegeta's he is pulled forward. Looking down at Vegeta, he smiles shyly and rubs the back of his head again. Vegeta smirks up at him and his tongue peeks out again, wetting his lips. Their eyes open in shock as a deep growl fills the room. It takes only a moment to realize the sound is coming from Goku. 

Vegeta smirkes again as he looks up at Goku and grabs him by the front of his gi and pulls himself closer to Goku's face, smashing their lips together again. Goku wraps his arms around Vegeta, pulling him tighter to him. Goku laces his fingers through Vegeta's dark hair, grabbing a handful and wrenches his head back. A moan leaves Vegeta's mouth at the feeling. Taking advantage of Vegeta's distraction, Goku's lips latch onto Vegeta's neck and bites down hard. Vegeta's grip on his gi tightens as his breath begins to quicken. Goku releases his neck, looking at the red mark that is sure to leave a bruise. His tongue slowly moves over the mark, resulting in another moan leaving Vegeta's lips.

An uncharacteristic smirk crosses Goku's face at the sound. He would pull many more of those out of him before the night was over. He lifts Vegeta up in his arms and lays him down on the bed. He pulls Vegeta's boots off and nuzzles the souls of his feet. Dragging his tongue up the bottom and to the toes. He takes each toe into his mouth one at a time sucking gently as he rolls his tongue around them. Vegeta's hands grip the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His breathing getting faster with each passing second. 

Goku moves up Vegeta's body, running his hand up his torso until they reach his face. Once he is face to face with Vegeta again he takes a look at what he's caused. Vegeta's face os flushed with tints of pink on his cheeks. His lips are red from the kisses and Vegeta's biting, a failed attempt to keep his moans inside his mouth. Goku latches hold of Vegeta's lips again and shoves his tongue passed them. He slowly starts pushing up Vegeta's shirt as his hands travel under it. Vegeta arches his back and moans into Goku's mouth when Goku find his nipples. Goku pinches them softly and rolls them between his fingertips and tugs slightly. Vegeta grips Goku's hair and pulls it hard. 

Goku growls into Vegeta's mouth and pulls back. He sits back onto his knees and pulls Vegeta into a sitting position. Goku grabs the hem of Vegeta's shirt and pulls it over his head leaving him bare from the waist up. Goku's eyes roam over the newly exposed flesh and grins. Pushing Vegeta onto his back again, he lowers himself back on top of him and captures his lips again. Before Vegeta can react, Goku is moving down his neck to his chest. Vegeta moans loudly when Goku wraps his lips around his nipple. Biting softly and tugging it with his teeth to the point it was almost painful and letting go right before it is. Once he let go his tongue started to roll over his abused nipple as though trying to sooth it. He moves to the other one and gives it the same attention. Goku starts his downward path again, nipping at any skin he could get his teeth on. 

When he reaches the waistband of Vegeta's sweatpants he looks up at Vegeta and sucks in a quick breath at the sight before him. Vegeta's head is thrown back, his hair standing out against the white of the pillow. His face is still flushed but the previous dusting of pink has spread down to the sides of his neck. Red and purple bite marks pepper his skin from Goku's attention. Vegeta looks beautiful like this Goku thought, but nothing could prepare him for the look in Vegeta's eyes. They burn with passion, want, lust and love. There is no doubting the love that shines in them. Vegeta looks at Goku with so much of it that Goku thought he might burn from the intensity of it all.

Goku tears his eyes away from Vegeta's to focus on the task at hand. He grabs the sides on Vegeta's pants and begins to pull them down his hips. Vegeta's member springs free from his pants causing him to hiss as the cool night air blows over it. Goku stares at the hard piece of flesh in front of him and grins. A small bead of precum glistens at the head. Goku wraps his hand around it, moving his hand up and down slowly. His eyes lock with Vegeta's and he leans up to kiss him. Vegeta lunges forward, meeting him half way. Their breath becomes shared and heavy as Goku's hand moves faster and tighter around Vegeta. The only sounds that are audible are those of muffled moans trying to escape Vegeta's lips. Those delicious sounds die at the edge of his lips as Goku swallows them. The sounds become more frequent as a knot forms on the pit of Vegeta's stomach. Goku knows he is close, he can feel the precum building up on the tip and leaking down the shaft. The moisture making it easier for his hand to slide up and down. 

Goku removes his lips from Vegeta's and glances down to where his hand grips Vegeta. He moves down to rest on the bed between Vegeta's legs. He takes in the size of the member in front of him. It's a little shorter than his, maybe 11 inches, and thicker as his hand barely wraps around it. His tongue darts out from between his lips to taste another bead of precum that has started to leak from Vegeta's tip. The taste is unusal but not unpleasant. Salty with something else that is distinctly Vegeta and Goku moans at the taste. He runs his tongue up the underside from base to tip before enveloping the head with his lips and sucking softly. Vegeta's hands grip Goku's hair as his back arches and another moan leaves his lips. With nothing to muffle the sound this time it rings out and to Goku it is the sweetest sound.

Goku starts to bob his head up and down, taking in more length with every downward motion. His tongue is coated in precum and he loves it. Soon Vegeta's member hits the back of his throat, making Vegeta moan and grip Goku's hair tighter as his him jerk into the air. Goku grabs his hips and hold them against the bed. His eyes meet Vegeta's as he breaths in through his nose and pushes his head down even further causing Vegeta's member to slide down his thoat. Vegeta's head hits the pillow hard at the feeling of Goku tighting aroung him as though he was trying to swallow even more. He lifts his head back up to look at Goku again. Their eyes lock immediately and the knot in Vegeta's stomach snaps at the sight before him. Goku's mouth is stretch wide from the girth and a bulge can be seen in his throat. Vegeta grips Goku's hair even tighter as he releases into his mouth. Goku tries to swallow everthing but a small amount dripples out the corner of his lips.

Goku pulls Vegeta out of his mouth with a small pop. He uses his tongue to capture what dripped down his chin and moaned again. Turning to look at Vegeta, he smiles at the sight. Vegeta looks wrecked, his normally composed person destroyed. He lays there panting and covered in a thin film or sweat. Goku moves up to kiss him but suddenly his world is flipped. His back is now on the bed and Vegeta is straddling his hips. Hands grip the front of his gi and pull sharply, ripping it open to expose his torso. Goku makes a sound of protest but it is quickly forgotten when Vegeta grinds down on his clothed member. Goku lets out a deep moan at the feeling, wishing it was bare skin against bare skin.

Vegeta presses his lips to Goku's softly and presses his tongue into his mouth. He groans deep in his throat as Goku wraps his tongue around his. Vegeta lays his hands, still gloved, onto Goku's chest and starts to explore the vast, hard muscle. Goku pulls his mouth away from Vegeta's and grabs one of his hand. Giving Vegeta a questioning look he starts to remove one of the gloves slowly, in case Vegeta wants to stop him. Vegeta just watches him and waits. Once the first glove is gone Goku presses soft kisses to each finger tip and to the palm of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta pulls his hand away and removes his other glove quickly, tossing it somewhere in the room. He rests his now bare palms on Goku's chest and light rakes his nails down, grazing over his nipples in the process. 

Goku arches his back at the feeling and growls loudly. He grabs Vegeta by the back of his head and pulls him down for another kiss. Vegeta starts moving down Goku's body slowly, biting and licking as he went. He wants to mark Goku just like he was marked. The thought of Goku walking around with marks that he left made Vegeta hard again. He quickly removes Goku's pants, tossing them away to land in the unknown with his forgotten glove. He locks eyes with Goku as he wraps his hand aroung him. A smirk hits his lips when Goku's breath hitches and a groan leaves his lips. Keeping their eyes locked, Vegeta lets his tongue lick his lips slowly. Vegeta can see his eyes go dark at the sight. Letting his tongue come out further, he flicks it over the tip of Goku's member before completely swallowing him. Goku lets out a loud moan as he disappears into Vegeta's mouth and down his throat.

Vegeta makes a swallowing motion causing his throat to constrict around Goku. Hands find their way into Veget's hair and tug tightly. Vegeta pulls Goku out of his throat and starts to bob his head up and down, spreading saliva all over it. Once he thought it was wet enough he removed it from his mouth, earning him a disappointed groan from the man below his. Before Goku can ask him why he stopped Vegeta straddles his hips again. Reaching behind him, he grabs hold of Goku's member and lines it up with his hole. Breathing deeply he lowers himself until he felt the head touch him. Goku sucks in a breath at the feel of the heated skin above him and grabs hold of Vegeta's hips. He leans up to kiss the man above him, pulling himself into a sitting postion with Vegeta's legs wrapped around him.

The movement caused the head of his member to sink into Vegeta's body causing them both the groan at the feeling. Goku continues moving forward until Vegeta is under him. Pulling him into another kiss, Goku slowly pushes forward until the head is fully inside. He sinks in another inch before withdrawing. He continues to push forward and pull back, sinking a little more of himself into Vegeta with each forward motion. Soon he is completely buried inside of Vegeta and stops to allow Vegeta time to adjust. Goku spends that time tasting Vegeta's skin and spreading kisses all over his torso. Soon Vegeta bucks his him, letting Goku know he could move again. Pulling out slowly until only the tip remained inside, Goku lift Vegeta's legs onto his shoulders and sinks back into him with one smooth motion.

Vegeta arches his back off the bed as a moan rips from his mouth, echoing into the night. He wraps his arms around Goku's back and meets his thrush for thrust. He brings his lips back to Goku's in a sloppy kiss. Both of them are breath heavy. Groan of "Vegeta" and "Kakarot" can be heard coming from the two men on the bed. Their bodies so entangled that it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Goku can feel himself growing closer to his finish. He reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Vegeta's member. His start to move up and down, stroking quick as he tries to draw Vegeta closer to the edge. Soon Vegeta's eyes roll back as his body tightens around him, his head going back ,his body arching and his new lover's name on his lips as he releases himself all over his chest, stomach and Goku's hand. The feeling of Vegeta tightening around him shoves Goku over the edge and he empties himself into Vegeta.

Goku takes a moment to catch his breath before slowly withdrawing from Vegeta. He flops down beside Vegeta and rolls onto his side to look at him. Vegeta turns onto his side and looks at Goku who wraps an arm around him and tries to pull him closer. Vegeta looks into his eyes and sighs softly allowing himself to be pulled closer.

"I love you Vegeta, I have for a long time." Goku whispers into his hair.

"How long?" Vegeta questions.

Goku rolls onto his back, pulling Vegeta's head onto his chest and begins to speak.

"Since I first saw you, I think. At first I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I thought it was just my instinct as a Saiyan to be close to you, to be able to fight with someone who could give as good as they got. Someone who I didn't pull my punches for. You were the sparing partner I asked King Kai for, that I asked Kami for, but never got. Soon I noticed things that were different when I was around you. My heart would beat faster, my face would heat up and my stomach would feel like a swallowed butterflies. I once asked Krillin about it and he said it was love. He felt it when he saw 18. I never told him it was you I was feeling things for and by the time I realized it you had Bulma and Trunks so I never let my feelings show. What about you Vegeta? When did you realize you loved me?"

Vegeta scoffs " I never said I loved you Kakarot but you are right. I do love you. I realized it after Namek but you had your brat and your wife. You were happy with them and even though I wanted you I had my pride. I don't think I would have taken the rejection well. So I forgot about it and found Bulma. At first she was just someone to be with but I started to love her. When she ended up in the hospital you were there ever second. I know she was your oldest friend and when I lost her the only thing you cared about was me. You never cried in front of me or showed the slightest bit of sadness. You stayed strong around me so I had a rock to cling to. When you lost your wife I wanted to be that for you. I wanted to be the rock you could cling to. While this did not how I wanted this to go, I have no regrets."

Goku pulles Vegeta into a soft kiss and wraps his arms around him. No regrets are felt by either man. The only thing they feel is love. Goku lays his head back and closes his eyes. Vegeta is almost asleep when he hears him speak again.

"I am glad this happened. I have no regrets either. Lets get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Both men soon drift off to sleep. Dreams of their future in their heads and each other in their arms. Two women look down at the men from other world smiling. One with long black hair and the other with short blue. They knew their boys would be fine.


End file.
